The current standard cathode material in medical lithium batteries (e.g. a defibrillator battery) is silver vanadium oxide (SVO) material represented by atomic formula Ag2V4O11. Although SVO material has a high theoretical capacity of 450 mAh/g (milliampere hour per gram) based on Ag+/Ag and V5+/V3+ redox couple, not all of this capacity is accessible at practical voltages. During discharge, the cathode could insert seven lithium ions until it reaches a cut-off voltage of 1.5 V, resulting in a total practical gravimetric capacity of 315 mAh/g. This capacity is obtained through two plateaux. The first, involving mainly the reducton of Ag+ to Ag0 competing with the reduction of a portion of V5+ to V4+, is situated at a potential of around 3.25 V, which is the potential at which a defibrillator operates most efficiently. The material still insert lithium and reduces the V5+ to V4+ and V3+ at 2.5 V creating a multiple valence state within the vanadium. However, the potential does not plateau for completing the reduction to V3+ but instead it drops precipitously to the cut-off voltage. As a result of the low reduction potential, the aforementioned gravimetric capacity of SVO is not fully utilized in practical applications since a voltage below 1.5 V is too low to supply the power (power equals current times voltage) needed for a defibrillator and that cell resistance dramatically increase beyond x=6 Li+ inserted. The medical battery industry desires battery cathode materials that can maintain a potential above 3 V for extended periods of time so as to optimize defibrillator function. Moreover, a battery cathode that is devoid of noxious vanadium and that provides chemical stability and electrochemical performance is desirable.